


Boxed In

by HopefulPizzaConnoisseur



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i'm projecting a lot of myself on the characters yikes, i'm so nervous lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulPizzaConnoisseur/pseuds/HopefulPizzaConnoisseur
Summary: In a world of monochromatic hues, organized chaos and bleak futures, Kim Mingyu was a blazing embodiment of curiosity and well, clumsiness.Jeon Wonwoo, a degenerate among many; an experimental failure.In a system as cruel and nefariousas theirs, will the two find their way through the maze of illusions?《 ♡》





	1. Jeon Wonwoo

Where illusions are "the real world" and reality is but an illusion, there is no scope for dreamers; for desires and useless reverie. But one among thousands; a chosen few- The Degenerates, they dream. They dream and they question, they challenge and they discover, they tread the steepest mountains and wade the deepest oceans. Yet, they are shunned; treated as "less". For dreaming. They are cast away and neglected for thinking. For believing there exists something more real and more satisfactory outside of this vouchsafe mirage.

In a society where the dreamers are the realists and the "realists" mere lab rats, Jeon Wonwoo was nothing. He didn't believe neither did he dream. He didn't question neither did he understand. He didn't want to live neither did he want to die. He didn't want to love neither did he want to hate. Wonwoo was gray.  
Jeon Wonwoo was only an "angsty teen" with nothing to believe in and nothing to hold on to. No one to give love to and no one to call his own. No place to call home and no place that he could belong. Wonwoo was gray.   
Jeon Wonwoo was a rare case; he wasn't an experimental failure per se but neither was he a success. He was just one of the shortcomings of the system. Wonwoo wasn't a part of The Degenerates and neither was he a part of The Followers. Wonwoo was just Wonwoo. People didn't treat him badly because of how his mind worked- they barely knew him, they cussed at him and messed around with him because he was always alone. They knew he had to no one to go back to, to complain to, to have someone defend him. They knew quiet, skinny Wonwoo would take it. He would take it all without sparing them a glance or even uttering the slightest of words.  
Wonwoo knew he was never gonna be accepted anywhere. He was too shady to belong to the Followers and too quiet and calm to belong to the Degenerates. Wonwoo was gray.   
No one knew who his parents were or how he ended up here. All he knew was that he was dropped off as a little kid, barely a week old, at the Training Headquarters. A note did come in his basket, it read: He doesn't belong.   
_He_ _doesn't_ _belong_. That's what Wonwoo's believed his entire life. He lived knowing that he was never truly going to be wanted or loved.   
He knew he would never belong.   
He always wondered what it would feel like to be loved, to be cherished; to be needed. If his own parents didn't want him, why would anyone else?   
He attended training daily, sat alone at lunch, came back to the stark, almost blinding white of his room. Ah, the silence in the void of his room was almost deafening.   
Wonwoo was scared. Wonwoo was scared of being loved. Despite how much he craved it, he was scared. He wasn't meant to belong. He wasn't meant to exist. And no one was reckless or stupid or crazy enough to fall in love with the mistake that was Jeon Wonwoo.   
In a world of monochromatic hues, Jeon Wonwoo was a sober gray.


	2. Kim Mingyu.

In a world where the fates are predestined, illusions are twisted to be authentic and dreaming was a sin, Kim Mingyu was everything he was supposed to stand against. Living his life in the shadows, darkness was no stranger to Mingyu. He almost fell in love with the feeling of being so cryptic; the only buzz in his almost static life. Kim Mingyu was a dreamer. He was curious. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was against everything he's ever been taught yet there was just something so right about it. Something so inviting about the oblivion of knowledge. Knowing so much yet knowing so little. Kim Mingyu was a ticking time bomb.   
Mingyu wanted to grow and explore and discover. He wanted to uncover the secrets lying in the dark. Kim Mingyu wanted to go the distance, to travel to infinity, get lost in the forest of growing and be found again in the serendipity of knowing who he was. Kim Mingyu was a ticking time bomb.   
Mingyu didn't understand who he was or what he stood for. Kim Mingyu didn't understand how or why the System worked. Kim Mingyu didn't understand why dreaming, wanting, craving; knowing, was wrong. He didn't understand why he was kept in the dark. He didn't understand why he wasn't given the benefit doubt. Kim Mingyu didn't understand why he couldn't figure out everything for himself. He didn't understand why he couldn't grow from the rubble of his choices. He didn't understand why he couldn't just be himself. Kim Mingyu was a ticking time bomb.   
Kim Mingyu was everything between 3 am cigarette puffs and 3 pm family picnics. Mingyu had the perfect everything. He had nothing to be ungrateful for- a "perfect" little family, "perfect" friends, "perfect" looks and a "perfect" life. No one knew Mingyu, not really. No one knew how he taught, what he wanted or where he wanted to go. No one knew his deepest fear- never unravelling the mind boggling mystery of life, no one knew his favourite food or even his favourite TV show. Kim Mingyu was a ticking time bomb.   
Mingyu believed the sweet lies the stash of "explicit" movies- movies from before the System, presented to him. He believed in ill fated lovers meeting again, falling in love forever, stolen smiles and all too perfect confessions. Mingyu believed some one would come along and listen to the lamest of his jokes and laugh, not because they were supposed to but because they wanted to. He believed someone would hold him when he was sad or annoyed or frustrated. He believed in sweet nothings and love. Love- the only enemy of the System, the only flaw of human nature, the very evil that would have resulted in the downfall of human race if the System didn't come into being. Kim Mingyu was a ticking time bomb.


	3. The System.

The System- possibly the most infinitesimally flawed creation in existence, the very concept conceived at the pit of utmost intellect and tragedy. It was born out of despair and overwhelming sadness, dependence, anger and longing. Far too many were lost to the diabolic arms of 'love'. Far too many were dragged into the unfathomable tunnel of 'love'. 

A team of scientists- only the smartest, most efficient and the coldest of people, set out in order to find a cure, tackle the beast, and free people from the curse of love. The pills and potions they formulated, the exercises and diets they devised- nothing was vigorous enough to terminate the 'plague of love'. 

And then they found it! It hit them hard. Real hard. Love was nothing but a meager emotion. If humans didn't have any emotions, there would be no scope for love?! 

Yeah, that didn't turn out too well. The government realised they were practically breeding zombies. 

The System, as they call it, finally came into being when it was decided that instead of having absolutely no emotions, humans would be given a selected range of 'nicer, more desirable' emotions. They were stripped of humanity. 

Of course, they weren't devoid of emotion. The emotions deemed 'inappropriate' still exists, it resides deep within everyone, completely suppressed. 

Of course only a daring, selected few chose to delve deeper into those darker, forbidden parts. And those who did, were shunned- they became outcasts. 

The System was supposed to save them from hurt, save them from love and above all, save them from themselves.


End file.
